Unexpectedly in Love
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! [One-shot] IC writes a letter to Santa, wishing for Gazel to find true love. What happens when her wish comes true? Burn/Fem!Gazel


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Unexpectedly in Love**

* * *

"You didn't write anything yet?" IC asked, looking at the piece of paper in front of the white-haired teen. The twelve-year-old girl, who still believed in Santa, found it strange that Gazel didn't seem excited about writing the letter. Didn't she want a gift from Santa? Christmas was two days away… why didn't she write anything yet? Was she worried about something? IC's eyes then widened at the thought. She quickly grabbed Gazel's hand, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry! You have been good this year! I'm sure you are at the top of Santa's Nice List!" She smiled widely and continued, "Is there something that you really want?"

Gazel smiled a little and shook her head, "I'm here to help you write the letter… I'm not writing one."

IC frowned, "you don't want anything for Christmas? You don't want a new phone? You don't want anything… not even happiness?"

Gazel rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed, "no."

IC looked at Gazel for a moment before she smiled again, "how about I write the letter instead?" She took a new piece of paper and began writing, "I will write a letter to Santa and write your name on it. And then, on Christmas, you will see what I asked for." She looked at Gazel and smiled even wider, "I want you to be happy… that's why I'm going to ask Santa to give you something special."

Gazel gave her a confused look, "something special? Are you going to choose a gift for me?"

"Yes!" She laughed, "I know something that will definitely make you happy."

Even though Gazel found what IC was saying stupid and childish, she couldn't help but smile. She was glad her friend was trying her best to make her happy. Gazel didn't really want anything for Christmas, but IC looked so excited… and Gazel didn't want to disappoint her. Whatever she was going to write on the latter, and whatever 'Santa' was going get her, she was going to thank IC for sure.

* * *

**-Christmas Morning-**

Gazel looked over at Burn, and then quickly looked back at the piece of cake on her plate. Why the hell was she feeling like this? Her heart was beating faster than she ever thought it could and her body felt hot. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? She wasn't sure what to call this feeling, but it bothered her quite a bit.

"Gazel-sama, are you okay?" IC asked when she noticed her ex-captain's flushed face, "are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she said, her face getting even redder. Gazel sneaked another glance at Burn before quickly looking away, covering her face with both hands to hide her blush. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"But your face is red and you don't look-" IC's concerned-looking expression was replaced by a smile. She giggled a little and then looked at Gazel with a smirk. "I guess you got the gift that I asked for, after all."

Gazel blinked, "what?"

"I asked Santa to help you find your true love," she gave her a big smile. "I'm happy! Gazel-sama finally fell in love!"

Gazel's jaw dropped. In love? In love… with Burn? No! Impossible! Santa wasn't real! IC was definitely wrong! She wasn't in love… especially not with that idiot. But… for some reason, she was really feeling as if she was in love with him. She had a strange feeling towards him ever since she woke up this morning. What was it?

"Who is it?" IC asked excitedly, "who did Santa choose for you? Is it Onii-chan? Blow? Maybe Gran? Or is it… Burn?"

Gazel felt her heart jump slightly in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, faltering slightly. She closed her mouth and opened it again, "n-no. There is no way I would fall in love with him."

IC's eyes widened, "so it is Burn, after all."

"No!" She shot her a glare, "I don't care about Burn. I don't love him, and I never will." Gazel felt something horrible in her stomach as soon as she said that.

"Who is it, then?"

"It's…" she looked away. What the hell was she supposed to say? Santa wasn't real, so there was no way IC's wish came true. It wasn't like he could fulfill that wish anyway.

"It is Burn, isn't it?"

Gazel's cheeks turned red, she gritted her teeth and looked away. "Stop talking about him! I don't like him!"

IC looked shocked. Gazel was pretty surprised herself, but she didn't let is show. She felt everyone's eyes on her. When she turned around there was silence, as if the whole orphanage had gone silent because of her outburst. Her face heated up, but she tried to convince herself it was because of her anger and wasn't embarrassment.

She glanced at Burn who had a confused look on his face. Great. Now he was going to think she was crazy.

"Shut up," she found herself saying.

Burn blinked, "I didn't even say-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, fists clenching by her sides. She didn't even know what she was talking about. Why was she so angry?

"What is wrong with you?!" Burn said loudly, "I didn't do anything!"

What was wrong with her? She was just tired, she was just in a bad mood, it happened every once in a while. Her thoughts made her chest tighten and she felt tears forming in her eyes. Okay, so she had to admit it to herself, she liked him.

"Is everything okay, Gazel?"

Gazel turned her head and looked at Gran, but she didn't respond to his question. All she wanted to do was disappear. Why couldn't she be happy like everyone else? This was her worst Christmas. This was the worst gift ever.

"Gazel?"

She quickly turned and headed for the door. She didn't care if he thought she was crazy or if hated her even more now. Her feelings were one-sided, anyway. There was no way Burn would ever love her. She hated it, but it was the truth. It wasn't like she wanted him to love her back… she just wanted to forget this feeling. She wished this was just a dream.

"I'm sorry," she heard IC say, but she just slammed the door behind her and left.

* * *

**A/N: Four hours after Christmas… not bad (It's 4:00 a.m. here). I tried to finish this before 12:00, but I couldn't make it. I know, this one-shot is rushed, dumb, short, and boring… but I just had to write something. Well, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but I still have three on-going stories… so I'm debating whether or not to write a sequel.**

**Anyway, merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
